A lane keeping assist system is a system for automatically controlling a vehicle to prevent the vehicle from deviating from a lane while the vehicle is driven and is a technology of informing a driver of a case in which the vehicle deviates from the lane using an alarm such as a vibration of a steering handle or an alarm sound and automatically steering a steering handle to keep a lane.
The lane keeping assist system as described above provides a hands off sensing function which outputs a warning alarm when a driver does not hold a steering handle. However, the hands off sensing function determines the state in which the driver does not hold the steering handle, for example, the state in which the driver lays his/her hand on the steering handle, and the like as the hands off state to output the warning alarm, which leads to a reduction in concentration of the driver while driving.